Be my cartertine?
by boyfriendorcarer
Summary: It was Carla and Peter's first Valentines day since getting back together last year, they wanted to express to each other their love for one another and show how much they both cared for each other. Carla had a package waiting for Peter but, what was this package that was waiting for Peter? you'll have to read and find out..


be my carterttine?

It was Carla and Peter's first valentines since getting back together last year, they wanted to express to each other their love for one another and especially for Carla, she wanted to show appreciation to Peter for taking care of her when she was struggling with psychosis for months last year. They have been each other's rocks in the last twelve months as they have always been in the last 10 years, they got through everything they'd went through because they had each other by their sides. Carla wouldn't be complete without her Peter, they're there for each other when they fall like a falling star, you catch it and that's exactly what they did and continue to do so.

Carla didn't have a minute to herself, the cafe was busier than normal due to it being Valentine's Day. Roy had come up with a valentines special menu for the day which was always going to be a popular choice with his valued customers, for anyone, especially a couple wanting to start the day with good quality breakfast. The door opened and slammed shut, it was Peter, wanting to have Carla all to himself and spend some time together before his cab shift. He spoke, "hey love, fancy having a spot of lunch during my break later? you know, spend some good quality time together, maybe take a trip to some lay bys on the way.."peter smirks, she smirks back, both knowing what he meant about lay bys. She responding, acting as if she hadn't already had anything planned for them "Oh baby, id love to but I'm off my feet here till late, maybe another time?" Peter's smile instantly dropping down as if to say he was saddened by the response of hers. Carla grabbed hold of his hands, "ay chin up, another time ay? im really sorry, I wish I could get away from here but we're busy with it being Valentine's Day as well as not having Shona here to help out anymore. I love you." she tells him as she gives him a quick peck on the lips.

Some time had passed since his morning catch up with Carla in the cafe, as he was sat eating his pasty from butty wagon from the lay by he'd always dropped by during his cab shift, his phone buzzed and it read 'meet me at Victoria Gardens at 5.. a package is waiting for you.. love- Carla XX' Peter's face lit up, he had no idea what Carla had in store for him but whatever the package was, it certainly wouldn't disappoint.

Time had gone by and Peter was making his way to meet Carla after his shift. Whilst in Victoria Gardens, she had decorated the whole place with love heart shaped lights, along side all the memories and pictures of her and Peter, covered all around the gardens showing the journey they've had in the last ten years, the fun and happy times. Carla wanted in a way, to give back to him and show the appreciation she had for him in general, especially for the things he had done for her whilst she was suffering with psychosis for months and the way he continues to take care of her.

Peter was now approaching Victoria Gardens, music was coming from where Carla was waiting for him. Peter stopped in shock as he saw all the memorable times of him and Carla together covered around the gardens, it was clear that Carla had planned this for some time and thought out every little detail with love. A tear dropped from his face, he couldn't believe what was in front of him, a beautiful piece of art. Carla smiled, "didn't think I'd forget about Valentine's Day now did you?" as she let's out a smitten giggle, he walked towards her, just desperate to kiss her.

They looked up to each other, with their foreheads pressed slightly together and both told each other at the same time "I love you and you're the only thing that matters in this world." they had hold of one another's hands, grasping tightly as Carla was showing him everything in the garden full of their memories together, all written on little cards as well as pictures of each other covered among the gardens. One that caught their eye, was the time that Peter had put on speedos for a joke with Carla on their honeymoon in Bali back in 2013. She asked jokingly "ay, fancy wearing them again.. you know for business purposes only if you know what I mean." He soon replied "I do know what you mean" whilst grinning, the pair of them had stopped smiling or laughing all night.

Carla and Peter's night together in Victoria Gardens surrounded by pretty lights and their memories from the last ten years, they were snuggled up together on the memorial bench, reminiscing about their journey and all the things they had overcome as a couple as well individuals over the years. They looked at each other and kissed ever so softly, so soft it warmed one another on a cold, winters night more than they actually were. Stars sparkling in the sky, they gazed into one another's eyes like a couple of daft teenagers madly in love with each other. Carla wanted to get across that she was so lucky to have Peter as her rock, stop her from falling apart. She spoke in a soft tone, "Peter, you've saved me on a numerous of times in the past ten years but particularly last year, when I was suffering with psychosis, as always you were there looking after me, making sure I was getting the correct care and in the safest hands. So, thank you. I love you" as they looked into each other's teary eyes, with their heads and hands grasped together. They looked up into the sky, a shooting star flew over them " make a wish" they both told each other.. "To have you in my arms forever"


End file.
